Cattish Love, Literally
by Kywal Kittie
Summary: Duzie accidentally drinks a potion that turns him into a permanent Kywal,Untill Ishtar finds a cure. Duzie, thinking that he of no use anymore,runs away!While gone, he finds a female Kywal.Does Duzie know her? Or will he love her too much to care? DuziexO
1. GoodBye

**Okay! First Vampire Game story, so, plz go easy on the flamers! Oh, and for spellings, please tell me! Thankz!**

Chapter one: Good-Bye...

"Oops! I dropped it... again!" Ishtar said from one of her potion classes with Yujin, when she suddenly dropped a purple potion on the floor... And as she said, again. Duzie, (in Kywal-form) trotted over and sniffed it. _AGH! No wonder she dropped it... again-this stuff smells like...like... well, it smells so bad, I don't even know WHAT it smells like! _The Kywal thought.

Ishtar looked down. "Duzie... Don't smell that... It may make you turn into something bad."

"...Lady Ishtar." Yujin said. "Shall we continue?"

Ishtar, in a VERY bored way, nodded, then yawned.

"Okay, good, now please take out another beaker, and we'll get started." Ishtar did as she was told. (for once!)

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

After the lesson, after Ishtar and Yujin had left the room, Duzell was about to leave, when there was a powerful breeze, opening the window, making the window knock-over the beaker with some dark-maroon liquid. No one noticed accept Duzell.

Now, Duzie, who in this one lesson, had been hit on the head numerous times from Ishtar's falling beakers, wasn't being all too smart. He waltzed over the pink puddle, sniffed it, it smelled like roses, was about to walk away, but his confused kitty-curiosity got the better of him... and.. and... he licked it all up. He hiccuped a few times, then got dazed, and fell over, not hurt, not dead, but asleep.

A few hours later, Ishtar had no clue where Duzie was, so she was worried and started looking for him. It was then, that she spotted her bundle of furry-vampire-ness in the potions lab. Broken glass was lying near him.

_Oh no! Did the glass hurt him! Wait, he was a Vampire-King, you'd think he'd know better... _She walked closer and saw that there was no blood, and that he was breathing. She sighed, picked him up, and carried her into her room.

- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -

The next morning, Ishtar thought that Duzie was going to wake up, transform into a human and talk to her... but when he DID wake up, he didn't. Ishtar was confused.

"...Duzie, why won't you talk to me? Wait, I know! My beauty has finally gotten to you, and you are to in-shock to talk, right?"

Duzie growled, and leapt at her. Ishtar stopped him in mid-air and cuddled him. "You may be the Vampire-King, but you're still my little Duzie-Woozie!" Duzie would have fallen off the bed if Ishtar wasn't holding him.

He finally got out of her grasp, jumped to the middle of the bed and tried to transform, but couldn't... He tried again, and again, and again... but still couldn't. Then it came to him. _That potion I drank yesterday! Is that it! _He thought, growling all the way. He jumped off the bed, and suddenly, a chalk-board appeared. He drew a rather, um... a crappy picture of a potion. Ishtar nodded. Then Duzie erased it. He drew another... crappy picture... one of him licking it. Ishtar nodded again. He erased it again. Another one of him in the middle of a poof of dust. Erased it. Then, him still a Kywal.

Ishtar finally got the idea. "Ah! I know! You drank, um... licked that potion yesterday, and now, you can't change into a human!" The chalk-board poofed away. "Wait! Does that mean you... you CAN'T change into a human? AT ALL?" She yelled.

Sadly, Duzie nodded. They spent the rest of that day doing nothing.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

That night, Ishtar had some dreams... DREAM: _Ishtar was alone in her room. No one was there accept herself. "Duzie?" She asked the empty room. "Where is my Duzie? Duzie? Duzie? Where are you Duzie?" She started looking around her room. No Duzie. She became frantic as she saw cat-tears and an open window. Then cat paw-prints. She looked out the window. More cat paw-prints. But then she saw something on the floor by the window. It was a note with Duzie's paw-print, and a scribble that said: 'Ishtar, since I am now a permanent Kywal, I will be of not much use... so, good-bye. Duzie.' And another paw-print, that was smudged from tears. Tears streamed down Ishtar's face. Then she woke-up._

"NO!" She said. She was sweating. Then she turned to where Duzie usually sleeps. "Hey, Duzie. I just had the most upsetting dream... Duzie?" She removed the covers. No Duzie. She jumped out of bed, expecting Duzie to have a sign saying: 'Tricked You!' But there wasn't. Instead, there was and open window, and below the window, a note... She read it, and fell to the floor, tears streaming, non-stop, down her face. All she managed to say was: "D... Duzie, you idiot... sob. W...Why'd you.. go?"

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - --

Sorry it was short! But, y'know, it's sad writing about this... not really! But next update coming soon, PROMISE! NOTE: Duzie in Kywal-Form is TOTALLY ADORABLE! Just so you know... K.Kittie


	2. A Day In The Kywal World!

**Told'ya it would be a short update! I'll try to make this one longer...**

Chapter 2: A Day In The Kywal World...

Duzie had run away. Away to the woods where he felt he belonged. He had been trotting, until he stopped, smelling something in the air. He walked to the smell, it getting stronger at each step. Then he saw a hurt cat, no, not a cat, another Kywal. She was bleeding on her right shoulder from a big dog in front of her. She was hissing, and the dog was growling. The dog leapt at the Kywal, and she dodged, but then, as she took a turn, so did the dog. It grabbed her in its fangs. Duzell couldn't stand it. His Kywal nature took over and he jumped out at the dog, biting its tail. The dog yipped, opening its mouth just enough for the Kywal to slip out. Then the dog turned to Duzie. Duzie hissed, and the dog snarled and jumped at Duzell. Duzie jumped out of the way, going on the dog's back, clawing at it furiously. The dog finally gave-up and whimpered away with Duzie hissing 'Yeah, you better run!'

After the dog-attack, the female Kywal walked over to Duzie. "Th... Thank you for saving- hey, you smell like I know you..." She said.

Duzie cocked his head. "Really? Wait, you kinda smell similar to someone I used to know... What's your name?" But what he really was thinking was: _Hmm... how could she know me? Unless, she is a... nah, couldn't be... could she, though?" _

"Yeah, I HAVE smelled you before, just, I can't figure out from where... Oh, and my name is Jasmine." But what Jasmine was really thinking was: _Smells like him, but, I don't remember him being able to transform into a Kywal..._

"Oh, my name's Duzie..."

"Huh?" _...Maybe, but he never used 'Duzie' as his name..._

"...Or Duzell."

Jasmine got a shocked look. "D... Duzell?" She managed to say. _DUZELL? It's gotta be him! WOW, After 100 years... could I REALLY be talking to the Va- _

She snapped out of thought when Duzie asked: "Are you okay?" Jasmine nodded.

"Anyway, thank you for saving me." Jasmine said. "Hey, since it seems you're on your own, would you like to stay with me?" _Yeah, stay with me so I can see if you ARE him... Heh-heh. What a retard laugh..._

Duzie blushed that a female Kywal asked. "Okay!" _But where... where! Do I know you from? _

Jasmine was confused. _He said his name was Duzell, and he smells like him, but... I've NEVER seen him blush._

THAT NIGHT...

That night, as the 2 Kywals were sleeping, well, Duzie was sleeping, anyway, Jasmine was deep in thought.

_How can it be him? The last I saw or heard of him was right before he went to battle with St. Phelios, and died there. Then again, what do I know, 'cause in my misery, I killed myself. King Duzell never really realized my love for him...but if is him, I want to kill him for never accepting it. Oh well, right now, I could be sitting here right next to him and not even notice. All I need is a taste of his blood... _Jasmine went in close to the sleeping Duzie and showed her teeth. She was about to bite him, when something fell on her head. "Ow!" She said, then noticed that it was just Duzie's paw, he had turned over. "Sigh... now, for the test." She leaned in closer, when she was interrupted, again. This time, though, it was the beating of a horse's hooves.

"Duzie! Duuuuuzie!" It was Ishtar's voice, she was looking for her Kywal. "Sigh, at least I'm out here, Darres would never let me out in the day, so my only alternative is at night, forget that, Duzie! Where are you?" Then she saw Jasmine and Duzie, accept that she didn't know that it was Duzie. "Aww, how cute... at least you have each other, my Kywal is missing. Okay, bye." She cantered off.

_That girl has connections to King Duzell? Weird... Oh well, now, to test-again!_ She leaned in (again) but Duzie woke up.

"Ahh!" He yelled, startled to see fangs in his face. "What happened?" Jasmine backed off. "Did I just hear Ishtar?"

Jasmine stared at him. "Ishtar? Who's that?"

Duzell sighed. "Ishtar is... _was_ my, uh, how can I say this, um, my...owner."

Jasmine started cracking up. "You? You had an... an owner? You, someone who smells like someone I knew who died a long time ago, had an OWNER?—"

"Wait, this 'someone who died a long time ago', who was that?" Duzell said.

_Oh crap!_ Jasmine thought. "Uh, no one..."

Duzie wasn't satisfied. "No. You are lying. Now, please tell me."

"Fine. The person I am talking about is.—" She couldn't finish because a scream filled the night.

Duzie knew that voice anywhere. Ishtar. He started running towards the scream, and turned around. Jasmine wasn't following. "Come on!" He yelled to her, and bounded off again.

-- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

It was Ishtar. They found her in a bundle of trees, surrounded by people in black clothes, with bat-like wings.

"Chit... If I had counted on this, I'd have brought Sidia... Oh, Duzie, where are you?" She mumbled. Her dead horse was lying next to her, its decapitated head next to it.

One of the things, that we now know as vampires, went to attack Ishtar. It came so close, and was about to bite her... but it didn't. Duzie jumped in the way! (But Ishtar STILL didn't realize that her cat was saving her...)

Ishtar screamed, thinking she was dead.

Duzie bit the vampire's face, head, and pretty much anything else vital. BUT, the other vampire that was floating, got real ticked that his comrade was being attacked. It flew at Duzie. Jasmine wasn't to be seen, so she couldn't help him, but out of a tree, a bolt of lightning shot the vampire—in the heart. (if they have any) it immediately died. Another bolt, it hit the vampire hurting Duzell. After the vampire fell to the ground, so did Duzie—from falling out of the vampire's claws. He swiftly looked at the area where the lightning came from. No one was there... But then, Jasmine suddenly appeared. She ran to Duzie and Ishtar, 'not knowing' what had happened.

Ishtar picked Duzie up, STILL not knowing it was him, and thanked him. Jasmine hissed, and Ishtar put him down. "Well, I was going to take you guys home for saving me... hey, have you seen my Kywal, Duzell? He's missing... I miss him so much. Well, meow if you do!" With that, she walked away, head low, still calling out Duzell's name.

Duzie managed to pick his head up. "...hey, in the tree, just now, that was you, right?"

Jasmine was shocked. "H.. H... How do you..."

"Easy, I sensed it, as soon as we met... But what I don't get is, why you didn't tell me that you knew?"

"Oh, well..." _I can't tell him that I want to kill him, can I?_ "Well... I... I... I just forgot, that's all."

"...Sure..." Duzie blushed as he looked in her eyes for some reason...

- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

HAH! Cliffie—kinda... Well, some stuff to say from Duzie and Jasmine!

Jasmine: You tell ANYONE my plan, and you die a horrible, Kywal-Inflicted death!

Duzie: Huh?

Jasmine: Hah-hah... So clueless.

Duzie: ...Whatever, but... you're cute.

Jasmine faints.

Kywal Kittie: YAY! So now you know the plot, right? Well, if you don't here it is!

Duzie drinks potion. Can't change into human. Runs away.

Finds female Kywal, named Jasmine. Stays with her.

Jasmine knows that he is (was) a Vampire-King. She had a crush on him. Wants to kill him for not loving her.

Duzie is clueless to the plan. Then finds out she is a vampire. YAY!

Ishtar still searching...

More to come later! Hey, I KNOW you can see that review button! Press it! Press it! PRESS IT DAMN IT! ...Thank you for your time...

Wait, wait! I DID say more to come 'Later', didn't I? Well, this IS later!

Okay, Duzie now likes Jasmine.

Jasmine says too bad, and sticks to the plot of killing Duzie. HOW MEAN!

So now, with Duzie not knowing that Jasmine wants to kill him, he is too oblivious anyway, with this love for Jasmine... YAY!

Oh... and you CAN see that button, can't you...?


End file.
